


My Jewel; Meanie

by Kimbap_Kid



Series: My Jewel [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbap_Kid/pseuds/Kimbap_Kid
Summary: { 5/6 }Jeon Wonwoo was the quiet smart kid, not that he necessarily wanted to be, but that was just who he was. Until Kim Mingyu came about, of course. The two weren’t friends, barely acquaintances, but Mingyu took the time to greet Wonwoo or to have a small conversation, more than just empty words to fill silence. Suddenly before he knew it, feelings for the younger started growing, but life could never be so simple.Kim Mingyu, the popular hot guy, was struggling. He never thought taking advanced classes would lead to him falling in love with his senior, Jeon Wonwoo. Gradually getting closer to him, he finds that his feelings are much stronger than he ever anticipated, but just when he’s trying to get closer, everything just ends.Now it’s just a matter of rekindling what already was.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: My Jewel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/983418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of cute meanie stuff!! I’m not v good w this ship though so if you have any comments about what I could improve I would definitely appreciate it! Ty for reading and supporting <3

** Wonwoo's POV **

I'm quiet. There are reasons for my silence, though. Whenever I talk, no one listens. Whenever I talk, people tell me to shut up. Whenever I talk, I always seem to string the wrong words together. All these things make me want to never talk again. I guess I can't do that yet since I'm training to be a rapper. Rapping is beautiful. It helps me let go and talk about what  I wanna talk about, but this time people listen. Well, not entirely. Most people don't care about me enough to pay any attention to me, so almost no one knows I like to rap. I find this ironic, seeing as I literally go to an academy to become a rapper yet no one knows.

There is, however, this one guy who knows and he always listens to me. Kim Mingyu. Only one year my junior, he’s insanely handsome (it's quite annoying how beautiful he is) and he's very tall, taller than me. When I would talk, he'd actually pay attention to me. In fact, he'd start a conversation with me. Our conversations would be very short since the girls in our class would steal him away, though. I know that should upset me as much as it does, but who can blame them when he’s the way he is? He’s like a puppy, and everybody’s likes puppies. Not only is he a beautiful site to ogle, but he’s very good at school so he has many honors classes, most of which I have with him. He's actually helped me with my studies in the past, which I’d normally be embarrassed about, but he’s just so kind and considerate that I can’t stay bashful for long.

To describe anything in one word is a travesty, but Mingyu's word is "impressive". He simply oozes it, from as soon as you meet him to your last thought of him. He makes his way into your life and even with a glance he suddenly consumes your every thought. And if you’re lucky enough to talk to him even a little a part of you will fall in love, platonic or not. I truly don’t believe anyone could hate him, he’s perfect in every sense of the word. Many would expect his Jewel to represent that same impressive perfection, though he covers it, to the disappointment of many of his female classmates. I don't know why, but I find even myself growing curious, a part of me wanting so badly to see it. It’s not necessarily because I think he’ll have an astoundingly renounced Jewel, more so that I just want to know. I want to see how it compliments his naturally broad body, if the colors would look good with his tanned complexion, . . . if it’d look like mine.

I cover my Jewel as well. My Jewel is a shiny ruby red with particles of contrasting sapphire inside, making the natural sparkle even more intense. It's also an abnormal shape, being very jagged and rough, almost as if it is growing from me, kind of like an ice glacier emerging from the water. My Jewel is one society would value a lot, and I’m positive if people saw it they’d treat me differently. Maybe that's why I cover it. I don't want people to judge me over such an idiotic thing, to treat me better because of ill intentions. Why should my worth as a person rise just because my Jewel is pretty? How dumb. Maybe this is how Mingyu feels. Though his Jewel is covered, he can’t really do that with his face. Imagining the hardships he goes through everyday, being stared at by everyone, eyes always on him, it feels invasive. I feel guilty, knowing he’s captivated my eyes far too many times at this point. 

Mingyu. Just thinking of him is pleasant, my memories of him warm and fuzzy in my mind. I’ve never had a bad experience with him, he’s only been kind to me, so is it really my fault for liking him? Not like I’m obsessed with him like many of his fans, so it’s fine to hold on to these feelings that come with the memories right? As I said, our conversations were always pleasant, though quite short in length. We might’ve had many classes together, but I always sat in the back and all of the girls wanted to sit by him, practically fighting over who got to sit next to him for that quarter, calling dibs and reserving spots for the next and the next and the next. Also, I do mean to speak of our conversations in past tense purposefully. The last we've spoken was about 6 months ago, in the springtime of my third year and his second year.

Since then, I've become a fourth year and he's also become a fourth year. I remember this in one of our conversations, how he’d always wanted to skip a grade, thinking it was so cool to be that smart. I know the pride I felt when I found out was inappropriate, but I couldn’t help it. His scores have finally shown how he truly exceeds all mandatory classes for him, just as he’d always wanted, just as he told me. I wish I could have congratulated him. I know how hard he worked for that, he spent almost five minutes rambling (maybe it was complaining) about all the work and requirements he’d have to meet.

It's upsetting how he puts so much effort into his school work yet no one bothers to care about that and instead chooses only to admire him natural aesthetics. Everyone talks about how sexy he is, but isn't intelligence so much more appealing and, well,  sexy ? Sure his face and body are works of art, but his thoughts are truly . . . incredible, the way he puts little effort into straightforward subjects like math, yet is so articulate and purposeful in the more lenient subjects of English and the arts. Isn’t that what _really_ makes him sexy?

Though, to call my junior sexy feels quite inappropriate; even I only just turned eighteen three months ago, so talking about him in this way is definitely not okay. I think? Fine lines are hard to decipher. I keep getting sidetracked. It’s just so easy to go down the rabbit hole of all things Mingyu, to get lost in every moment I had with him. I remember the last conversation clearly, every word implanted in my memory for me to enjoy, the conversation light and happy, making me giddy even though it _did_ end up being the last one. When I think back on it, the topic seems so stupid. But with Kim Mingyu, does anything seem truly stupid? The answer is yes. Obviously.

We talked about sweets. It makes sense; I really like sweet things, so I was eating a small piece of strawberry shortcake that my mother had so graciously packed for me for lunch and he was curious. He's always been one to ask questions. He asked me what it was and I responded with the answer. He then plopped down in the seat beside mine asking why I chose to eat it at 10:30am and not during lunch. I told him I just felt like it and he took the answer, not thinking much of it, and opened his mouth slightly wider than usual, demanding I feed him some before.

I remember my first thought so clearly; _his canines are sharp._ I remember the internal embarrassment I felt and the way I looked down in a pathetic attempt to hide my growing blush. I remember the way I wanted to say no, harsh and bluntly, compared to how I actually said no, my voice sounding soft and unconvincing, as though it could be persuaded. I remember suddenly hating how I’d never been good at lying. I remember his disappointment as he started whining and pouting, receiving quite the attention from our classmates. Thinking back on it, he’s quite a bit more childish than he lets on initially. 

I remember how flustered I felt, how I wanted to just die knowing that everyone was looking our way, worming their beady eyes into our conversation as if staring harder would help. In my personal experience, there are at least two ways to want to die. The first is when you feel so much embarrassment that you'd rather have the ground suddenly open a huge pit specifically for you and completely sallow you to save you from said bashfulness, much like I experienced that day. The other is when you feel as though you can't handle it anymore and you simply need or want everything to stop. For everything to finally come to a calm end. When I met Mingyu, I didn't feel the second feeling quite so much. Since we don't talk now, though, there hasn't been much of a distraction from the feeling.

I decided to just give him the rest of the cake slice. I refused the embarrassment of feeding him in front of everyone. He should do that with a girlfriend, not the freak who’s always by himself, never talking to anyone. I hated thinking that, but I hated it more to know that it was true; I’d never be someone like that to him, just a poor excuse for an acquaintance. He seemed almost sad that I wouldn't do so. I was confused by that at first, but I think he wanted to make me flustered and was sad when his plan failed. Maybe he was dared or just wanted to get a reaction out of me; I’d like to believe I’m wrong, but who knows, maybe he really _did_ want that. I hope I'm wrong.

We never really had anything to talk about, not with each other, not anything more meaningful than a show or the homework. Still, I found our conversations to be a relaxing and comforting break. His presence brought a strange comfort, a warmth I’d never really felt before. Strange emotions fought their way into my heart around him, making a simple pat on the back feel electrifying, his smallest actions filling me with a giddy glow.

But as with all nice things of mine, it ended. It was abrupt, nothing really starting it, just a sudden lack of him in my days. It was strange, the feeling of loss and melancholy perplexed me for days before I realized what it meant. When I came to the mortifying conclusion that I’d somehow managed to fall in love with him, I felt weirdly broken and empty.

Since then, I've been too scared to face him. Not only was I scared of the awkwardness there was sure to be, but knowing of my newfound feelings . . . a new, more terrifying fear settled into me. And with our last conversation ending the way it did, just imagining talking to him turned me into a bashful mess, and my brain has spun this small insecure feeling into much deeper concerns. I'm worried he'll tease me for the way I reacted, which will stem into him finding that reaction exceedingly peculiar, which will in turn reveal my true feelings, my true motive, hidden from even myself until not too long after. He doesn't try talking to me though, not anymore. He used to, he would act as though nothing happened, and in my mind this was the best outcome, but with all these new thoughts I grew paranoid and wouldn’t dare to even look at him. If I looked too much, too hard, he’d see the way I was looking, and the look of betrayal I could imagine scared me into silence. I guess realized how uncomfortable I was and suddenly stopped talking to me. I only wish I can tell him that it wasn’t really his fault, that, yes, he was the core of these feelings, but it wasn’t his fault for making me fall in love.

I feel bad. I'm sorry, Mingyu. I'm sorry I didn't try harder to talk to you when you were always trying so hard to talk to me. I’m sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me, for holding me back from you. I’m sorry I couldn’t even look you in the eye, no matter how much I wanted to, and believe me when I say that I wanted to. I want to try speaking with you more, but I'm afraid. Do you even long for our simple exchange of words, the words that seem so harmless now, the words that made me yours? But I’m not yours. I will never be yours. I understand if you don't miss it, after all, there are plenty of cute girls who I think you’d much prefer to tease.

God, I can't believe I used so many words, so many sentences, so many paragraphs to ramble on about Mingyu. Fucking  Kim Mingyu. The man that I can no longer look at without feeling my desires, the desires that make me think if I could just walk up to you and kiss you, you’d suddenly love me too. The man that somehow made me smile with such little effort it seems impossible to think of now. The man who I hold so many fond memories of, memories of you smiling, laughing, thinking, everything. You consume me, you won’t leave me alone. I don't understand why you can’t leave me alone even in my own thoughts, something I’m supposed to control. I don’t understand why I’m so unbothered by those thoughts.

His soulmate will be really happy with him. I can imagine her clearly: long chocolate brown locks, big, round eyes staring at you adoringly, pretty pink lips that have the privilege of meeting yours, cheeks a constant pink as your fingers lightly grace them. She’s perfect. I hope they’re happy. No. That's a lie. I’m repulsed at how hard it is for me to even say it; why can’t my heart understand that he is not and will never be mine? Why does even saying it make me sense a strange taste of phantom metal in my mouth? Why does my stomach churn at the thought of Mingyu loving someone other than myself in such an act of dedication, in such a soft and devoted way that I know he is so effortlessly capable of? I know it's a terrible thing to think about, but I really don't want Mingyu to find his soulmate. The truth is I hope he's _my_ soulmate. It's stupid to hope since no one can choose their soulmate, but I can still dream. I know it’ll never come true, and that on the off chance that it does, he’ll politely decline and flash me that beautiful smile. That fucking smile that does all too much to me. Kim Mingyu, what have you done to me?


	2. i n t r o; mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make mingyu sound smart cause I’m pretty sure he graduated like pretty high in his class and idk meanie seems like the smart couple lol please read it like he’s super smart ><

** Mingyu's Intro **

My mom always says I've been an easy person to get along with. She’s always praised me for being friendly, often comparing me to a puppy, someone who is soft and energetic and lovable. I really liked her praise, but I don't really think I'm that interesting and yet people always want to be my friend. This always made me happy; I thought I was, like, the most popular person ever, always surrounded and adored.

I never knew why others were so attracted to me, though. With all the years of praise and encouragement, I truly thought it was for my personality, and I’m sure for some it was, but the reason started getting muddled halfway through elementary school. The reason is so obvious to me now. I'm handsome, tall, and smart. That's the only reason anyone wants to be my friend. The guys that talk to me usually just mooch off of me, thinking being associated with me will make them seem cool enough to get girls too. That or they just want answers for homework. The girls only see me as a piece of meat they want to show off, they want the opportunity to say “yes, he is my boyfriend”, like I’m a prop.

But I like someone else. He didn’t really try hard to be my friend, especially not at first, but he was still polite (even with his shy demeanor), and he didn't treat me any better just for my looks or my height or my intelligence, though he would occasionally compliment me for doing well on the homework. I do wish, though, that he, as well as other people, would praise me even more for my brain other than my face. He’s only mentioned how attractive I am sparsely, and it’s never the main point he’s trying to make, but still . . . I want someone I admire to tell me how good I am.

I used to not care that people would compliment my face and height only, I was okay with just being liked, but now it makes me angry. I hate that everyone chooses to notice what they want, not caring for anything other than the superficial features I possess. I hate that when they  _do_ acknowledge my wits it’s only for a favor. That's why I work so hard to get such outstanding grades, to let others know that I have other good qualities, to let them see past the shell I just happen to inhabit. It's why I cover my Jewel, scared I won’t meet expectations that should never have been set in the first place. I'm more than a pretty face for people to admire.

All of this is not to say I dislike my face, I don't think my face is ugly. I actually think I'm an attractive person and I like the way I look, but I don't want people to like me just for that. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really am proud of my looks and natural beauty, but it's annoying. If I weren’t so handsome, I know people wouldn’t give me a second glance. Besides, not everyone thinks I'm absolutely gorgeous.

I'm really tan which, for some really stupid reason, is not as attractive as pure, snowy white skin in Korea. I've always been on the darker side and I've even been teased because of it. The amount of atrocities I’ve faced have been a harsh blow on my psyche. It ranges from politely criticizing to outright rude. When I was little, relatives would often tell my mom that skin bleaching should be something to look into. Thank god my mom is the way she is and told them off for their cruel comments. One of the poorer incidents was when someone put a towel in my locker at school with a note on it saying, "wash the dirt off your skin". I never told anyone about it. I cried in the bathroom during lunch that day.

Still, even with the light prejudice I’ve dealt with, I think I’m handsome. Though I don't think I'm unattractive, I don't like my height. I always feel out of place, like I don't really belong. Like I'm abnormal. I'm always taller than everyone and it makes me stand out even more for something superficial. Why does society reward those who basically won the beauty lottery? If I was any other way, no one would care about me, no one would try so hard to please me for their own benefits. It's such a sad thing.

My Jewel doesn’t help. My Jewel is something everyone would expect of me. It's beautiful and would be considered very precious and valuable. That's why I cover it. I love my Jewel, I really do; I love the bright red that shines from the ruby, the small sapphires giving it a mysterious shimmer, a small detail that feels perfectly out of place. I love that it reminds me of my soulmate. But with its value to society, I feel almost ashamed to show it, to have people confirm what they already believe. I don't want people to judge only what I carry on the outside. Even though this is what I want, I know nothing will really change.

He covers it too, my crush, the one who complimented my grades over my face. My crush and I had never really been very good friends, always more like friendly acquaintances, and it never felt right to ask him for more. I met him in my first year. I had been placed in many advanced classes, though my scores weren't high enough for me to completely skip a grade (I remember the disappointment and shame I felt in myself when I found out). The first day was so nerve wracking for me. I remember getting lost in the upper levels where second years were and not knowing where anything was, trying hopelessly to find my class. In hindsight it seems really dumb that I couldn’t skip a grade when almost all of my classes were on the second year floor. Anyway, I ended up being 15 minutes late to my first class, honors geometry which was apparently taught by the most strict teacher of the school. Lucky me.

After the teacher scolded me in front of the class for about three minutes, he told me to have a seat next to this guy with sharp yet warm eyes and fluffy mint colored hair. I remember thinking that it looked like mint chocolate chip ice cream, his roots being quite dark. When I sat down, I noticed multiple candy wrappers in his backpacks pocket threatening to spill out at any moment.

"Do you like candies?" I asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting the teacher to be even more frustrated with me.

He stared at me with a cold gaze, looking me up and down, before saying, "Why is there a first year in a second year class?" It wasn’t very harsh, more curious than anything, but it still hurt in a weird way.

I became flustered and looked down at my desk trying to collect myself before pulling my notebook out of my backpack. The rest of the class I said nothing, focused only on my work and taking notes. Throughout the class I couldn’t help but steal glances at the mint-haired guy (he had mint hair, it was _pretty_ hard not to be a little intrigued), and about halfway through I noticed he seemed confused by what we were going over. After the class was over, I said a few silent prayers, gathered my courageand decided to offer him help.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Kim Mingyu and I'm in this class because of my exam scores, which are more than exceptional." I said this with too much confidence and gusto, making me sound arrogant.  _Perfect way to start off the convo, dipshit_ . "Sorry, that sounded rude. What I just said, I mean. I mean it’s true, my exam scores were really good, but the wording was . . . ,” I paused before anymore word vomit could Poot out. “I just wanted to ask if you needed help in what we were learning, it . . . it just seemed like you were a bit confused, is all," I concluded my ramble, my ears burning a bright, warm red.  _Good job scaring him off, now the whole school year’s gonna be awkward_ , I internally scolded myself as I braced myself for his response.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly. "Can I borrow your notes?" 

"Oh, um, actually, I was thinking that maybe we could study in the library or that café the school has? We don't have to but it might be easier to explain that way." He stares at me blankly.  _Oh no, was that too much? Of course he just wants the notes, it’s not like people have wanted to study with you before, it’s not like-_

"Fine. What time?" he asked, staring at me again.  _Does he just do this a lot?_

I was surprised that he agreed. "Um, I have third hour free. Would that work for you?"

Another pause. It was beginning to seem endearing, the way he stared so intensely before every sentence; a bit weird, but cute. He nodded his head and walked out of the classroom, leaving only me and the teacher behind. I awkwardly stood for a few moments more before rushing out of the room, noticing the passing time was almost over.  _I didn’t catch his name._

That was the first time I met him. Jeon Wonwoo. My first love. Oh God, even saying it like this gives me tingles, the good ones. We would have study sessions together all the time after that. Well, not really. He would only go to them when he absolutely needed to, which I was happy to do every time he asked. I thought that kind of thing would make us closer, but I guess he didn't see it in such a way. We never really grew much closer and besides the all too short conversations in class and the focused studying, we never really talked. He’d never even say hi out of class, or in class for that matter, not first at least. I thought maybe I could try listening to him more instead of talking so much, making sure to listen precisely to every word he spoke, showing that I was engaged by nodding and asking questions every now and again. I would always try to talk to him, but the girls in our classes didn't like it very much. I know it’s kind of bad to say, but I really wanted to tell them off for always being there. I’m sorry they had to interrupt.

I was pretty good at not interrupting you, though, right? I tried really hard to listen to everything you had to say before I made any commentary, to look for the right pauses before I gave any input. I think this made us closer, even if it was hardly noticeable. That made me happy. You started opening up to me more, just slightly but it was enough to keep me hopeful. I found out we were both at Pledis Education for the same reason; to debut as a rapper, maybe as an idol among other members in a group. That only got me thinking about us in a group together, which probably isn’t healthy since there was no guarantee.

After I got my first girlfriend we stopped talking. She was kind and her intentions seemed better than the rest, so I thought I’d give it a try. She had shoulder length brown hair, was pretty short, and really liked touching me. Not in a necessarily sexual way, just a lot of hand holding and hugging and a lot more intimate things, which to be fair is the norm when you’re in a relationship.

I wish I had known then how much I really loved you. It was probably my imagination, but I swear one day when she came to visit me from her homeroom, you looked . . . upset? Was that what it was? I don’t know, I just know it wasn’t good, but it only lasted for a second, if it even happened. Somehow that made me feel bad. Maybe I knew. Maybe I knew of how deep my feelings ran for you and I was just scared and confused and did whatever I could to avoid them. Even with all this knowledge I've crammed in my brain, everything from parabolas to Shakespeare's plays, I wasn't smart enough to act correctly upon these feelings. I guess I can still be pretty dumb.

I would try talking to you, but you didn't return that drive to talk to me. Even though you were always quiet, you’d still  _try_ . I didn’t know I could miss our short exchanges so much . . . I didn’t know how important they were to me, how much I enjoyed them. I didn't even like her much. I know it's bad to say, but I would've rather spent time with you than her. All these signs telling me how much I really loved you, but I just pushed them aside. Like I said, she was always very touchy and clingy and didn't treat me well after the first week or two. I thought she was jealous, and turns out I was right. She ended up breaking up with me since I was more focused on you than her. I felt so embarrassed hearing that, knowing that she saw it so clearly while I tried to ostracize and suppress these emotions.

My last conversation with you was awkward. We talked about cake, the one your mom had packed for you that day. I’d been having a bad day and wanted to cheer myself up, selfishly following my impulses without considering you. I wanted you to feed it to me and kept insisting, but you refused and instead gave me the whole slice. I talked to you because I was in a bad mood, but also because you seemed lonely by yourself, and I wanted to see you happy, too. You had always seemed happy with me before. When did that change?  Why did it change? Maybe you were always happy without me. Maybe you were annoyed when I was with you. Wonnie, did I annoy you? Do I still annoy you? I’m sorry, Wonwoo. I love you. I love you, Wonwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanie is gonna be a new concept for me I’m thinking of going a more mature direction for them, something dramatic and maybe some light smut but idrk
> 
> Lmk what you think and ty for reading and supporting!! It means a lot ty ty ty <3


	3. o n e; Wonwoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Wonwoo who internalizes and over analyzes everything + reuniting yayyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Wonwoo seem kinda too whipped lmao my bad but it’s okay cause Mingyu’s the same
> 
> Wonwoo’s POV

I stare at you as  _another goddamn girl_ walks over to your table, ready to flirt her way to your heart. I don’t know why this still angers me to this extent. With how routine it is you’d think I’d have gotten used to it. That doesn’t stop the ugly rage in my stomach that only burns stronger with every new individual crowding you, trying to woo you with batting eyelashes and touchy hands. Speaking of hands, hers are all over you, feeling up your arm and shoulder as if she has any right being so familiar with you. I really shouldn't be feeling so jealous. I guess I can't help but feel possessive over you, even though I know I have no right. It's funny how I'm the possessive one when you always controlled my actions without knowing it. What type of fucking sorcery is that?

"Sorcery?" I look up at the person I'm eating lunch with. Park Chaerin, a friend I met in my first year. She isn't very popular because of her glasses, but she's very pretty and funny. If I wasn't so gay maybe I'd have a crush on her. I don't get why guys don't like her; like I said, she’s very beautiful and witty with a thick layer of sarcasm that masks her true care and love for those close to her. I guess some guys only care about the other 'necessities of a woman,’ i.e. who had the best body according to their personal standards, which are for the most part way too high for what they should actually get. They call themselves picky, though I would call it being an egotistical dick.

"It's nothing. I suppose I was only thinking out loud," I say as I turn back to my food. A half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an unopened bag of chips to the side; the food version of the phrase, "I've given up on life." Hopefully I’m the only one who thinks this and only come off as pathetic in my own brain.

"Whatever, you were probably just looking at that hot guy over there, right?" she asks cheekily as she points to Mingyu, “the one with those girls all over him.” I try to hide the very clear blush on my face with my hand, partially from her accuracy and the other half from anger at the girls all over him. It does help shield my face at all, the blush only growing after he glances at me and proceeds to lock eyes with me. He stares for decidedly too long, making the tips of my ears burn.  _ That asshole decides to look over  now ? _

Chaerin looks back at me with a shocked expression as though she’s surprised at her correct guess, though I doubt it was really so surprising. I choose to stare back at my sandwich; it feels like he’s stripping me of all my lies and vulnerabilities, staring straight into my souls as if he knows all the hidden desires I hold for him. Even without looking at him, I can feel his eyes still boring into me, an intense presence behind them that I can’t decipher. "So what if I was looking. It's not a crime," I say matter of factly before taking a large bite. I can still feel the warmth coming off my cheeks. It doesn't help that when I'm embarrassed my neck goes completely red, spreading from my face all the way to my chest when it’s really bad.

Chaerin looks over at him, and then back at me. "He keeps staring at you. I guess you're not the only creep," she says with a chuckle, refocusing her attention on the stolen chips that I only now realize are missing from in front of me. I ignore it and look up, forgetting why I even thought it was a good idea to look away from his gorgeous face, hope now bubbling up inside instead of the previous fear and embarrassment, and just as she said he's looking at me. My eyes lock onto the warm brown orbs, sparkling in the fluorescent lighting, such kindness and comfort radiating from them even from so far away.

But there’s more. A sadness behind the wall of joy, and something about it looks so painful, I almost wanna walk over and hug him, run my fingers through his soft black hair and tell him that I love him, that no matter what happened or what will happen I will always love him. I wanna comfort him and hold him tight to my chest, never letting go of him, keeping him safe and at ease with me. But I won’t. He seems to slip out of his thoughts, focusing now and notices my gaze and waves. I freeze, feeling my already red face only grow warmer, and look back down even more flustered.

"I look like a tomato tried to dye themselves red," I mumble with my head down. I hear the bell ring just as Chaerin laughs loudly. I groan as I pick myself up and head to class.

\- - -

I sit down in my seat before taking out the heavy textbook from underneath my desk. I notice a shadow covering me and look up to see that damn smile that I haven’t seen in _so long_. I never knew I could miss seeing someone’s teeth so much, but I guess Mingyu has a way of making me feel things I never knew could be felt. And what nice teeth they are. Those pointy fangs that always seemed so sharp and cute, the remainder of his white teeth perfect just like the rest of him. It's so annoyingly perfect, it makes me want to simultaneously rip my hair out and kiss him.  _ No _ , I think quickly, _do_ not _think_ about kissing him, you were never even friends, let alone anything romantic.

"Hey," he says, completely cutting off my thoughts. It’s strange; he speaks as though talking to me is a casual occurrence. It's not. We barely talk anymore and he knows it. Maybe he's just as sick of that as I am.

"What do you need?" I ask sharply as I look back down at my book, flipping the pages wildly as I look for the right page, trying to distract myself from that damn smile and those fucking eyes. Admittedly, I was much harsher than necessary, but I can’t help it when the only person I’ve ever had a crush on is right next to me, talking to me with the voice I haven’t heard in who knows how long. _God, why does it feel like he knows exactly what to do to make me crazy?_

He stutters slightly as he says, "I-I was just . . . could I sit here?" He points to the seat next to me, still as empty as ever. No one ever sits next to me. It's no secret as to why, but that why isn't so important right now. What  is important is noting how much more beautiful Mingyu looks with tinted cheeks.  _I wonder if that’s what he looks like during dance practice; cheeks pink and warm, sweat coating his skin in a shiny layer, breath short and heavy-_ I pinch myself to stop my mind from wandering any father, hoping I’m not blushing from the far too inappropriate thoughts.

I think about it for a second before nodding, letting my desires overrule my better judgment and rationality. I regret it almost immediately knowing nothing good will come out of it and silently curse my self-indulgence. I already know those girls will just make more rumors to spread about me, probably worse than the last few. I guess I couldn't stop myself from hoping we could just sit next to each other. Just being in the presence of each other, no real purpose or meaning behind it, used to feel so good and I couldn’t help myself when tempted with the offer. Something so simple yet totally not at the same time.

His bright smile shines even more, those cute canines sticking out and demanding my eyes to stare at them. He practically glows as he sets his stuff down and sits in the chair. My seat is close to the window and it's very bright today, so with the sun shining on him it really does look like he's glowing, tan skin and all. He's so beautiful.

"Hey." His sudden voice startles me, even as a whisper. I raise my eyebrow at his hesitation, something on the top of his tongue that looks like he has to force it out. "Do you wanna have dinner together sometime?" He has such a scared yet hopeful face like when you ask a girl to date and you’re waiting for the response. Maybe this is what the girl feels like. I'd feel terrible if I said no. He continues and says hurriedly, "You don't have to! It was just a suggestion since we haven't really talked in a while. I was just thinking we could catch up with each-"

"Kim Mingyu, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" the teacher interrupts. She's in the middle of doing a problem about something random we learned a long time ago, half of the class completely checked out and the other half only semi paying attention. No one cares for review week, yet she still does it every two months.

"We were just talking about the problem on the board, ma'am." He's always so polite with his teachers.  _He’s so cool._

"Well if that’s the case then you should be able to solve it, yes? We learned this back in first year math, so it should be fairly easy," she says with a smug face. Mingyu skipped his first year class for high school, so she must think he didn't learn it.

He stands from his seat unfazed and walks with confidence to the chalkboard. The problem reads  _2x^2 + 6x - 4 = 10._ It's a simple problem that everyone in this class should be able solve. It doesn't take Mingyu more than a minutes to solve it, moving his hand at a speed that confirms his quick thinking. I myself would've taken two minutes at the very least. He really is way too perfect.

The teacher stands beside him stunned before quickly becoming more annoyed than before only to nod her head in defeat. "Your answer is indeed correct. Well done. Back to your seat now," she says in a choppy voice. She really must've expected him to fail. Good thing he took algebra in middle school (I only know this because he noticed how terrible I was with remembering the equations when helping me and when I asked how he knew them so well, he responded with “I don’t know, math is fun, and you remember fun stuff, right?” That was really cute.) The more you pay attention to him the more impressive he proves to be.

He walks back to the seat next to me and sighs as soon as he sits down. "I was so nervous up there my hand was shaking!" His puppy like face droops slightly as his lips pucker into a pout. I can't help but chuckle as he says that. He looks over as me and blushes. Maybe he didn't mean to say it out loud and feels embarrassed for doing so, or maybe he feels shy about getting up there and solving the problem. It's cute either way.

The class ends eventually and I'm almost sad it does. Mingyu kept talking to me the whole time in the smallest whisper he could manage, which I normally would've hated on any other day. On the last day of review week, though, conversation is very much appreciated. The whole class period was basically just Mingyu talking to me, telling me a funny joke now and then that'd make me giggle quietly. I’d normally try covering my laugh, trying to be as discreet and stealthy as possible, but his cute beam after every heavy exhale from my nose, every heavy breath from my gut, was definitely worth it. It was such a good way to spend my hour.

I pack my things in my bag, trying to organize it with the extra time in between classes, and pause when I feel a hand on my shoulder, a comfortable weight pressing into me. It's Mingyu. Of course. It feels like I've been surrounded by him all day, but that doesn't seem like such a bad thing. Maybe he’s hypnotizing me with his stupidly cute smile, or his obnoxiously perfect body, or his ridiculously happy attitude. Still, I can’t find myself being truly angered by any of this.

He hands me a slip of paper before saying, "I . . . I wanna hang out with you more. Just, uh, call me if you, y'know, feel the same or just text me if you wanna talk." He's blushing so much that his whole face seems to go red. It's a good look on him. When  _ doesn’t _ he look good?

"Yeah, of course," I say, trying my hardest to be as calm as possible, though I feel my stomach do an excited flip in reaction to his invitation. An idea manifests itself into my brain and though I’m usually quite skillful in ignoring thoughts like these, this one finds a way to force itself into reality.  Please don’t let this be a stupid idea. "Um, I'm actually free this weekend, so maybe we could, like, watch a movie or something to catch up." This is normal, right? Somehow this feels different from just catching up with friends after some time apart. If someone you haven’t talked to in awhile comes up to you, gives you their number, and asks you to hang out, is that being friendly or flirting? Is this how flirting works? It feels so awkward and terrible, but so exciting simultaneously. I can't tell if I hate it or like it, though internally I know the answer.

His face lights up and he nods with that stupid smile, sharp teeth and all, before a hurricane of girls surround him, carrying him out of the room as they follow him to his next class. On most days I absolutely cannot stand the swarm of girls, finding them more annoyingas a group than individually, but today seems okay. Almost all of them want something I have. There are actually two things. The first being Kim Mingyu's number, and the second being a date with him. Dammit if I don't feel a little proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the “date” is obviously not gonna be called a date by either of them out loud but like we all know what it is.. it’ll be something normal and like platonic but not at the same time idk lol I just hope you look forward to it!!
> 
> (Btw this isn’t important but the math class part is based off of when I took trig/alg 2 and we had a review week over algebra 1 lol I suck at algebra pls take any math in this series with a grain of salt)


	4. t w o ; my hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu finds himself in an uncomfortable situation but is saved by Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anything else, I just want to request that no one mentions the recent allegations against Mingyu. The situation seems to be resolved from the statements the company has made and I think it’s unnecessary to talk about here.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is kinda serious?? A lot of possible tr!ggers so please read them ahead of time and read at your own risk!! It’s kind of mixed throughout so if you’re not comfortable with light mentions of it I would suggest skipping this chapter
> 
> Also, I wanted to include a little background for Seokmin cause he’s kinda treated as more of idk a supporting character than anything else?? And I feel bad abt that so have some exposition stuff lol but dw theres till tons of meanie interaction and fluff!
> 
> !!!CW: light mentions of h0m0ph0b!a, su!c!de and s3lf h@rm, sex*al assa*lt — read at your own risk!!!
> 
> Mingyu’s POV

"I'm so happy I could die," I sigh. Seokmin groans next to me, rolling his eyes in a familiar exhaustion. He acts like I gush about this everyday. Well, to some extent I guess that’s true.

"Am I supposed to ask why? 'Cause I will even though I already know the answer if it means you'll finally shut up," he says, slurping on his slushy afterwards. We always shop together every other Monday. We decided it'd be more fun together and it would mutually benefit us. He likes buying anything he sees, I'm there to stop him from buying something stupid or useless like the time he saw a mermaid costume for a dog even though he’s very afraid of them and doesn’t even have one. Since I hesitate with what to buy he's there to help me find the perfect thing. It’s strange; when it comes to himself he just wants to buy everything, but he’s surprisingly good at weeding out the options when it comes to others’ purchases.

"Oh, come on, is it so bad that I'm happy to have a date with my  _soulmate_ _?_ " I continue. It doesn't seem like he's focused on me.

Seokmin finally starts paying attention. He snaps his head to me and asks, "Soulmate? Since when are you calling anyone  that ?" I don't really know if Wonwoo is my soulmate, I just wanted Seokmin to actually listen to me. He's one of the special people who knows who someone's soulmate is just by touching them, so of course he'd be startled by me mentioning it. I’ve asked him over and over again to tell me who mine is, but he’s made a strict policy for himself to never mention it to anyone who wasn’t in an extreme situation. Honestly, I was really pissed after the first few times he denied me.

(flashback)

_“Why can’t he just say it? It’s not like it’ll hurt anyone!”_

_“The entire point of a soulmate is surrounded by fate,” Seungkwan reminded me on one of the days I was complaining. I remember him being really annoyed that day for some reason. “You have a hunk of stone lodged in your chest that’s identical to someone else’s. You can post a picture, look or ask around for them, they literally have fucking online forums for that shit. If you can’t find your soulmate on your own, through fate, then that’s just the way it is.”_

_I remember sulking at the way I had no refutation. Seungkwan makes an annoying amount of sense when he’s in a bad mood. “Okay, but isn’t that just another way to find them? I mean, we’re soon-to-be idols, we can’t just post our Jewels asking for the matching pair!”_

_“No,” Minghao agreed, “but placing all that pressure on Seokmin isn’t fair. He didn’t ask to be born with such a powerful ‘gift’.”_

_“Yeah, and trust me, he had a rough time with it, too.” Soonyoung usually only contributes jokes to the conversation. It’s strange how serious he seems._

_“What do you mean?”_

_He looks around at the others, a tense air settling over. Finally, Minghao speaks up. “Well, I guess I know best since I’m in his year,” he sighed, closing his book for good. “Last year, before you were ever here, there were two girls who really liked each other, but didn’t know how to tell each other, you know, the classic pining shit we’ve probably all been through.” An even more tense pause. “One of these girls had really strict and homophobic parents. They . . . They beat her pretty bad when they found out about her crush and she had to be hospitalized._

_“Since her parents knew who she liked, when the other girl went to visit her, she was yelled and cursed at, forced to leave without even seeing if she was okay. Things got really dark for her and she stopped coming to school more and more often. One day, her best friend went looking through her bag when she was in the bathroom since she was getting really concerned.” He takes a shaky breath, clearly struggling to relive the painful memories. “She found . . . a pack of razors and a suicide note._

_ “As soon as her friend came back, she went to find Seokmin and was practically sobbing, begging him to tell her. He did and said her soulmate was the girl in the hospital. It was like he saved the day, but he told me that he threw up after that. He said it was just too much pressure, that he would’ve felt terrible with any other answer. He thought she’d really . . .  _ you know _, if her soulmate wasn’t who she wanted. I think everyone knew that, yet they asked him to determine that, basically saying ‘if it’s not the right person, her death is on your hands’.”_

_After finding out, I tried my hardest never to ask again. For the most part I did really well, and when I did accidentally ask I took it back immediately and reassured him it was okay._

(end flashback)

"Finally. I knew you'd pay attention if I said itlike that." He sighs like he's relieved. “Don’t worry, I don’t know if they are or aren’t, and I’m not gonna ask you to determine it either.”

"Whatever. So why are you so excited? Something to do with Wonwoo I'm guessing," he asked with a suggestive smile. All of my close friends have been aware of my feelings for almost as long as I’ve had them, so it’s pretty obvious who im talking about when it’s a subject like this. I nod my head and explain to him what happened earlier today, and  wow it feels so good reliving it in my retelling to him. "Good for you, Gyu! But, like, how did you get him to say yes?"

"I don't really know, but that doesn't matter! I have a date with Wonwoo!" People start to look my way and I blush. Their stares make me anxious.

I feel a tap on my shoulder a minute later, making me flinch. I turn to see who it was and see two pretty girls around my age. The one who tapped me has white-blonde hair but into two high pigtails and a tight pastel purple dress on with a loose, white crop top over it that has Japanese writing on it.  _She’s pretty,_ my mind supplies.

"Uh, sorry to bother you, but my friend and I thought you two were super cute and wanted to know if you wanted to hang out a bit?" She bats her eyelashes and strokes my arm, clearly flirting as much as she can, and I recoil as soon as it registers. She really is doing everything she can, from pushing her chest together to completely invading my personal space. It takes a surprising amount of willpower not to shove her away.

Her friend is doing similar things to Seokmin when I blurt out the first thing I think, "We have boyfriends, sorry." I really wish my brain put a little more thought into that one, but alas, that’s what comes out. They seem shocked at first before giggling and back off, muttering something about how cute we looked together.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to say we had boyfriends, it just slipped," I apologize to Seokmin, though he doesn't seem upset.

"Oh, it's cool. I mean, I have this guy I like anyway, so if I just pretend it's him and not you it's all good," he smirks. I chuckle at that, knowing it's a joke. The part about the guy he likes, though, seems like it might be true considering how many times he’s checked his phone in the time we’ve been together.  _That’s a conversation for another time._ We continue walking around the mall and eventually leave, me with a conservative two bags, Seokmin with an embarrassing five.

When I get back to my dorm I start putting away the three things I bought. I don’t normally splurge so much, but it’s been awhile since I bought clothes so I don’t see the problem in spending majority of my paycheck on the new outfit. Not like I have anyone else to spend it on. Before putting them away, I lay everything (yes, even the shoes, but only because they’re brand new) out on my bed to see it all together.

I’m very proud of my eye for fashion. I really like the more chic, boyfriend look, but I admire those who pull off a lot of different aesthetics. Maybe that’s why Minghao and I get along so well, we’ve even earned the nickname ‘2Ming’ from some. I take a step back, gathering some accessories and socks for the outfit and, not to brag, but I might be amazing. I bought a new Champion crew neck sweater in beige since they were on sale, faded straight-leg black jeans that cost a pretty penny (very worth it, make my ass look great), and a new pair of shoes that I’ve seen going around, a white pair of New Balance’s that are honestly not that ugly when styled properly. I added silver jewelry, rings, necklaces, and a bracelet, as well as my favorite dark brown leather watch.

Looking at it makes a small pride fills my stomach and I begin putting it away, reminding myself to wear it tomorrow. _ I hope he notices,  _ I think to myself even though I know it’s futile. Somehow the thought of dressing him comes to mind and,  _ Jesus_, the things I would give to be able to style him. He dresses comfortably, mostly hoodies or sweaters, joggers or the occasional pair of jeans, and the same worn Reebok sneakers he’s had for a very long time considering it’s weathering. I can’t say it doesn’t fit him, but I just _know_ he’d look amazing in a fitted turtleneck with cropped pants and, _geez_ , I’m getting so excited just thinking about it. Even at home all I can think about is Wonwoo, but I guess that's not straying too far from the norm. That night I dream of sharp eyes and sweater paws.

\---

I hate school. So,  _ so _ much. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love studying and, like, _actual_ school, but I hate the _social_ part of school.  It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, someone will follow me. Not necessarily in a creepy way, but there are definitely those with stalker-like tendencies. Usually I’ll get the flirtatious “hey Mingyu”, but on rare occasions I’ll get some intense glances, love letter after love letter, and I once had a girl trying to pay some guys to steal my underwear from the locker room. I’m glad those are the extremes and don’t happen often, but just remembering makes me feel sick. I think people forget that I’m a person, too. I have practically no privacy anymore. Other than the bathroom, there isn't a single place I haven’t had someone confess to me. Actually, I think a guy confessed to me in the bathroom once. I guess I'll have to specify to the girl's bathroom. This particular time is obviously not the exception.

I was just in the library, minding my own business and studying like I always do during my free hour when this girl with dyed dark red hair sat down in the chair next to me. She seemed to be doing some studying, too, had a textbook out and everything. I mean, that's what I _thought_ until I noticed how close she was and how she hadn’t turned the page in five minutes. And that brings us to present time where I am currently struggling to focus as she is clearly doing her best to keep me as unfocused as possible.

She rubs her leg against mine, her face showing almost no emotion as she continues to stare at her textbook, though I can tell she's fighting back a smirk. A shudder runs through me as she crosses her right leg over her left and begins stroking my shin with her foot.  _ This is so gross. _ I never know what to do in these situations. If the genders were switched everyone would encourage and praise the girl for standing up, but it’s different with guys. I don’t wanna hurt her by shoving her away, but I also feel sick with the way she’s continuously teasing me, that vile smirk finally reaching her lips.

Either way, I’m screwed. If I  do shove her away or cause a commotion, she’ll probably flip it on me so _I’m_ the bad guy who was touching a poor, defenseless girl. If I keep letting this happen I feel like I’ll break my pencil with how tight my grip has become. My mind is going fifty miles an hour;  _ what do I do? _ I don't want some random stranger touching me so flippantly. Seriously, who in their right mind would ever touch someone they hardly know in such a sensual and sexual way? I decide I finally can’t take it anymore when she places her hand on my inner thigh and I'm about to tell her to stop when a voice speaks behind me. A low voice I know so clearly I feel my heartbeat quicken without needing to so much as glance their way.

"Mingyu, didn't you say we were gonna study in the classroom this hour?" Wonwoo says as though he's annoyed, somehow coming between the girl and I despite the little space she’s left. He seems one step away from fuming. He's a surprisingly good actor.

The girl looks at him and then at me, almost like she can't believe I'd ever be associated with someone like Wonwoo. She then turns her head back to him and in a disgustingly sugar coated voice whispers, “Sorry, sweetie, think you got the wrong person ‘cause right now,  _ we’re _ together. How about you run along before your virgin eyes see something you’ve only seen in the hentai pages you have bookmarked on your phone, that sound good?”  _What the fuck._

I shoot out of my chair, the small clattering echoing in the relatively quiet library, startling her enough to make her jump. “Why are you so _rude?_ I’m sure you’re a nice person to people you like, but it’s not okay to be mean to someone you have no affiliation with.” She stares with her mouth agape, a heavy blush seeping through her makeup in embarrassment. “And what’s with the touching? Haven’t you ever heard of KAHFOOTY? ‘Keep All Hands, Feet, and Other Objects To Yourself’? I mean, we learned that in grade school, it doesn’t take a genius to recognize decent human curtesy!” I finally look back at Wonwoo who has an equally shocked expression and grab his hand, spurred on by the adrenaline of my speech. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere to be, far,  _far_ away from you! Have a nice day!”

I throw my bag over my shoulder and grab my textbook and highlighter before storming out of the library, dragging Wonwoo along with me. Even with the intense situation, a small part of me is freaking out over the small accomplishment of holding his hand. _I’ve never done this with him before._ When we’re about halfway down the hall, I hear loud clacking against the tile flooring and turn to see the girl from before, panting as she runs as fast as she can in her platform boots.

I take one look at her until I feel a tug in my arm. I look up to see an angry Wonwoo, a little too excited at the intensity in his eyes. “Come on, she’s caused you enough trouble as it is.”

Another, smaller hand shoots out, desperately grabbing my other wrist. "Look, I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable, I just really like you and I have for a long time,” the girl explains with a sudden shyness I would have never expected her to be capable of. “I’m not usually like that, I just like you so much that I let myself go a little. I . . . I wanted to know if you wanted go out with me some time. Like, I don’t know, tonight?" Her face is flaming red as she stares at the ground and waits for my answer. I wait for a second, making it seem like I'm contemplating between ‘yes’ or ‘no’ when really I’m trying to find the best way to deny her; I’m not sure if I should be curt or let her down gently for the effort she went through to  _try_ clearing things up. Still, with the way she looked and spoke to Wonwoo, I feel a sadistic need to be cruel in my refusal.

Before I can say no Wonwoo steps in and says, "Actually, even if he _did_ accept you, he's already busy tonight . . ." he pauses, and interlocks our already connected hands with an almost comically strong blush, ". . . with me."

There’s a heavy pause between all three of us before it’s broken by high pitched stuttering. “Wh- no, there’s no way he’d go for you, you’re-! Tell me he’s lying, Mingyu!” As mean as her words are, there’s a shift in her eyes, something so vulnerable and bare that I still want to be kind to her.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Wonwoo exclaims as he steps in front of me protectively, almost possessive. _Oh. I think I like that._ “You’re making this really hard for him and that’s unfair! Look, you don’t seem like you’re completely terrible, so stop while you’re ahead and move on before you hurt yourself even more. He’s with me right now, and you just have to accept that!” Without giving her a chance to respond, he pulls me away and storms off with me trailing behind. I chance a last glance her way and see tears in her large brown eyes. I mouth a quick ‘sorry’ her way and follow quickly behind my senior, hearing the faintest sobs behind me.

He drags us along for awhile until I stop him near our math classroom, already a long ways away from the library and girl. I slouch to the ground, balancing on the pads of my feet, and with our hands still connected I ask, "What was that about?" I make sure he knows I'm teasing, a mischievous and playful smile paired with an equally playful tone of voice, but he’s not looking at me.

From the small amount of his face I can see, I find a blush on his sharp cheekbones and he says, "I just don't like people like that and she was taking things too far. Plus, you don’t seem like the kind of guy to firmly reject a girl, even in that kind of situation." I laugh at that, knowing he’s completely right with his assumptions. He finally looks back at me, the back of his free hand pressed to his mouth, but even then I can still see the cute smile he’s sporting. _He’s cute._

We find our way against the wall and sit on the ground in silence. Neither of us mention how our hands are still together. In our silence, my mind reruns the events of the past half hour and I find that his statement persistently bugs me. I finally I ask, "Were you serious about that thing?"

He turns his face to mine, blushing at the close proximity before facing forward again. "What 'thing'?

"The whole 'he's gonna be busy with me tonight' thing."

He doesn't say anything.  _Shit, I probably shouldn’t have said anything. Fuck, did I mess up?_ "Do you want it to be serious?"

Of all the things my mind supplied as his answer, that was absolutely not one of them. Not even close. At all. I don't know what to say to that. I know that I  do want to spend as much time with him as possible, but I'm not sure if he'll be upset with that response. Probably. Fuck it. "I . . . I wouldn't mind that.” I look down at our hands still loosely connected, and squeeze lightly. I didn’t know something like this could look as perfect and natural as it feels. His hands are just slightly smaller than mine, but his fingers are more slender and look longer, his nails shiny and surprisingly well taken care of unlike mine which are bitten to the bed. His pale skin seems to shimmer under the fluorescent lights and the contrast of his porcelain hand against my tan skin is mesmerizing. I relish in how smooth the skin feels and, if I look hard enough, I see the small sheet of hair covering it, a surprisingly masculine feature compared to the otherwise feminine hand. _ I never want to let go. He’s so perfect. _

“Mingyu?” He looks at me a bit worried, and I resist the urge to take my spare hand to rub my thumb against his colored cheek.

I look down at my lap, scared he’ll see my own blush. “Uh, sorry, I was just thinking. Maybe we could . . . I mean, if you wanted to, maybe we could just watch a movie at my dorm? Tonight, if you really don’t have anything going on."

He doesn't say anything . . . again. It scares me when he doesn't talk because if he isn't talking he's thinking, and if he's thinking he might be overthinking, and if he's overthinking he might think it's a bad idea to go along with my plans. I look back up. Even though he thinks for a few more seconds, to my surprise, he nods.

"Really?!" I exclaim louder than I should have, earning a shush and a pointer finger on my lips before he starts nodding.  That’s so cute.  I can’t stop the smile growing on my face, and I’m glad to see it’s infectious. We sit in silence again, this time much more comfortable. I can't help but keep my smile. When I look over, I see he has the same expression on his own face.

The bells ring and I pull out my phone to read the time, a bright _3:25_ on the screen. “You still have my number right?” I ask, not particularly hopeful for the answer. I find myself exceedingly happy with the small nod he gives me. “Okay, good, then is it okay if I text you with more details? I gotta go tidy up if you’re coming over,” I joke. Another nod.  _ A man of few words, _ I muse to myself. I push his glasses up and lean up to his ear to whisper, "Thank you for everything today, Wonnie. See you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn’t too serious, I want this series to be generally light hearted with some angst but nothing too graphically disturbing. This kind of things is probbaly the farthest I’ll go with descriptions but I WILL put content warnings if there’s even a mention of something tr!ggering!!
> 
> I really like this chapter but pls lmk if there’s anything that could be improved! Constructive criticism is always appreciated!! Thank you for reading and supporting me and this series/work, it means a lot ^^ !

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all of the my Jewel stories seem so angsty I swear I don’t mean to make them like this it just happens idk idk
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting, comments and kudos are very appreciated ^^ <3


End file.
